galacticimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jero Thrawn
Jero Thrawn was the unpopular, half-Chiss grandson of Grand Admiral Thrawn, born on Nar Shaddaa in 25 ABY along with his twin sister, Cami. Thrawn joined the Galactic Imperium Navy with Malastar and Sunny in 46 ABY and recruited Hakaisha later that year. He has since been serving under Patton. He met Kiel in 65 ABY, when they had a love affair. After Kaltran's assassination in 66 ABY, Thrawn would hunt Zaisha with Hakaisha, Foxtrot and Damballa. Biography Early Life Jero Thrawn was born in the year 25 ABY on Nar Shaddaa. His father was a Chiss male Mitth'raw'nuroudo II, the secret son of Mitth'raw'nuroudo. Thrawn's mother was a Human female named Lidda Veil . He was the faternal twin brother of Camiella Thrawn who was a few minutes older than he was. In 30 ABY, the Thrawn twins attended a private school on Nar Shaddaa at age 5. They lived with only their father and went to school in the slums of Nar Shaddaa. During 37 ABY, three years into the reign of Emperor Ramsay and the creation of the Galactic Imperium, the Thrawn twins met a homeless, albino Wookiee named Ottichuk when they were 12 years old. The ancient, rejected Ottichuk was pleased to learn that both twins could understand not only Shyriiwook, but Huttese, Cheunh, Basic, and Gran as well. One day, in 41 ABY, when the siblings arrived home, they found that their father had been killed inside their home. Now orphans, the twins fled to the Vertical City. Running a Bar Camiella and Jero Thrawn rented an apartment and found jobs as bartenders. Here, Thrawn learned to mix a large variety of drinks popular throughout the Galaxy. Camiella's job as a barmaid was to serve people table-to-table as an attractive, youthful Chiss. At some point in Thrawn's bartending career there was a stubborn Trandoshan named Tofu who was scaring customers from the bar. Thrawn tried to get Tofu to leave, but he attacked Thrawn with his claws. Cami punished Tofu with her fists and Tofu never returned to the bar. For unclarified reasons, Thrawn developed a large dislike of Grans very early on which would persist throughout his military career as well. During his time as a teenager, he became openly hostile with Grans and would send them away from his bar. Because Thrawn could speak Gran, he would listen in on their conversations and abuse them in their own language. Sometime while he ran the bar, Thrawn hung a large sign over the front of his bar stating that Gran would be denied entry and service. Imperial Law Enforcement Hakaisha After two years of bartending, Thrawn and Cami parted ways. Thrawn joined the Imperial Law Enforcement of Nar Shaddaa in 43 ABY when he was 18. In 44 ABY, Thrawn and his partner Hakaisha investigated a spaceport, where they believed an illegal shipment was being made. When they arrived at the space port, they found a cargo freighter crewed by Plutzaza and Hical Arees. Thrawn and Hakaisha agreed planned to fight the smugglers. Hakaisha suggested they should each choose an opponent. Thrawn hastily chose the wimpy-looking gungan, Plutzaza. Although Hakaisha easily incapacitated the huge Gamorrean Hical Arees, Thrawn was having a rough time with the Gungan. Hakaisha calmly placed his thumb on Plutzaza's neck artery and the Gungan went limp. After incapacitating the alien smugglers, Hakaisha and Thrawn searched the cargo freighter and found a teenage boy named Morgo Sunny who was gagged and tied. Hakaisha untied the teenage boy while Thrawn recovered from his fight with Plutzaza. After incarcerating Plutzaza and Hical Arees, Hakaisha decided to seek revenge on the being who had made Sunny a slave. Thrawn, albiet sad by Hakaisha's departure, promised to take care of Sunny and adopted him. Malastar After Hakaisha's mysterious disappearance, Thrawn was partnered up with Ani Malastar who was a cocky Human who came from a family of Jedi. Thrawn and Malastar's first mission together was undercover in the bar Thrawn once managed. While Malastar tried to flirt with alien girls, Thrawn got into a fight with a Trandoshan. Thrawn would later recall this fight with the Trandoshan during the Shrike War by comparing the strength of Shrike to Trandoshans. The Galactic Imperium After three years as an ILE Officer, Thrawn joined the Imperial Navy in 46 ABY with Sunny and Malastar (who at this point composed a trio of friends.) Because Thrawn had no military training or background, he lied about an education at the Imperial Academy. The first officer he met was Phoenix, whom he would fight alongside with during the bulk of the Shrike War and the Battle of Stolingard. During the Shrike War, Thrawn also met Ramsay who believed that Thrawn was destined to greatness comparable to his grandfather. Because of this personal belief, Ramsay promoted Thrawn very quickly and put Thrawn in charge of a star destroyer called the Marauder. Thrawn befriended Element during the war and was Element's best man at his wedding. During the Shrike War, Thrawn was placed in charged of the Imperial Outpost of Anoth as a result of the mission there. Shrike War During the first few hours of the two-year Shrike War, Thrawn discovered Hakaisha in the rain. It had been a very long time since the two had seen each other, and it took a while before Hakaisha realised who it was. Thrawn took Hakaisha to a meeting and Hakaisha was recruited by Thrawn. During the beginning of the Shrike War, Thrawn fought space battles with Malastar, Sunny, and Hakaisha. The turning point of the Shrike War for Thrawn began when Thrawn sent Sunny to retrieve a holocron on Vulpter and then make contact with Thrawn on Anoth. When he reached Anoth, he ran into trouble and called for help. Thrawn, Malastar, Phoenix, and Patton mobilized their fleets toward Anoth to rescue Sunny. In the process of rescuing Sunny, Malastar died. Eventually, Sunny had been tortured by the Shrike so much that Phoenix had to put him out of his misery. Central Union War Thrawn's involvement in the Battle of Stolingard began when he arrived to Stolingard during the middle of the battle. Due to a faulty hyper-space exit, Thrawn crashed the Marauder in the middle of the city. He only nearly escaped death by using an escape pod, landing behind enemy lines, where Phoenix helped Thrawn until Cami extracted them with a gunship. The three then proceeded to rescue General Bruder, who would help the Imperium win the battle. Battle of Yaga Minor Some time after the Thrawn obtained his modified SSK-7. This became Thrawn's trademark blaster pistol. He met the Toydarian Captain Damballa shortly before the Battle of Yaga Minor in 65 ABY. When the outbreak occured, he was with the Nelvaanian Wolf on a Light Frigate. They were seperated when the Vong boarded the ship. Thrawn was assisted by Onya in survival. Onya sacrificed his life to save Thrawn's. Thrawn then met up with Kiel and Damballa. Together, they were attacked by Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Thrawn tried to match his grandfather's tactics, but failed. Mitth'raw'nuruodo convinced Thrawn that Hakaisha was a part of a rebellion and convinced him to go on a killing rampage. Thrawn gathered the forces of Brian Heck, Jarael, and Cyn Ors to help him defeat Hakaisha. They tracked Hakaisha to Bastex's Star Destroyer. When they boarded, they were seperated. Eventually, Thrawn and Hakaisha had to stop fighting each other and join forces in order to defeat Hical Arees once more in order to rescue another one of his captives, Kaltran Howkings. After they killed him, Thrawn and Hakaisha settled the dispute with diplomacy and flew into hyperspace as the Battle ended. Post-wars Shortly after the Battle of Yaga Minor, Thrawn visited Patton's Manor, where they conversed, and Thrawn listened to Patton play the piano. Later that week, Thrawn met Kitsune in a bar, where Kitsune was kidnapped. Thrawn then had to rescue him. Before Hakaisha's wedding, a Gran got past Jane Whistler's security in the Citadel and almost assassinated Thrawn. When both Thrawn and Whistler arrived on Dantooine for Hakaisha's wedding, he promptly killed her and replaced her with an officer called Lt Commander Raughn for security. He also hired the bodyguard Foxtrot who would be Thrawn's close friend. Thrawn was the best man at Hakaisha's wedding in 66 ABY, where he introduced Element to Ambria and met Klonoa. After Kaltran was killed by Zaisha, Thrawn punished Raughn for letting Zaisha into the Dauf Lake Temple with a pistol, by killing Raughn. After the wedding, he was assigned to assist Kitsune in the scouting of a potential colony called Nox Minor. in 67 ABY, Patton had Thrawn attend the Training Facility on Trax under Lt. Debray's squad. Thrawn met Phoenix on the shuttle there. On the first day of his training, Debray bound Thrawn with rope and threw him into the Travian Gorge. Personality and traits Thrawn was very much unlike his grandfather. He did not have the strategy or appreciation for art that his grandfather was famous for, for instance. The more comfortably important in the Imperium he became, the more he disregarded the law. Thrawn's cruelty and disregard for the law extended to punishing officers by killing them, (such as Jane Whistler), and carrying an illegal SSK-7 blaster pistol. Thrawn never questioned the tolitarianism he was a part of, but took advantage of it fully in any way it could benefit him, including spending civilian's taxes on his personal pleasures. Despite his evil nature, Thrawn cared very much for his friends and always risked his life to save them if he could, but it always ended up that his loved ones would sacrifice themselves for him, instead. Thrawn always found it difficult to live with the guilt of people giving to him but never giving in return. Although he was born on Coruscant, Thrawn constantly stated his homeworld was Nar Shaddaa, as it was more his homeworld than anywhere else. Primary Weapon In the beginning of All the King's Men, Thrawn started to use an SSK-7. SSK-7's were illegal for anyone, even an officer, to carry. Thrawn always kept his loaded with the safety off on a holster at all times, making it exceptionally dangerous. Thrawn's SSK-7 did not use power cells or blaster bolts. Instead, the clips were filled with gas that were heated to the fourth form of matter, Plasma, as were most of the Imperium's most advanced weapons. This also enabled Thrawn to use multiple settings for the plasma bolts that were fired. For instance, one of them would create a fist-sized, deep crater in the target. Another would fire into one side of the target and exit through the other side. Behind the Scenes Thrawn is a player-character rather than an NPC. However, Thrawn made an appearance in The Battle of Korriban as an NPC. Appearances * A New Despair *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Galactic Imperium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: New Offensive *Shadow of Iridium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Patton's *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Stolingard *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Settlement *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Battle of Korriban *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: One Shot, One Kill *All the King's Men *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Left for Dead *Point of No Return *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Nox Obscurus #REDIRECT Jero P. Thrawn #REDIRECT Thrawn Category:Imperial Officer Category:Chiss Category:Player Character